Spring to Life
by Kiriya Arecia
Summary: [Inasure] [OrangeBat] Fem!Slaine. [Bagaimana kalau kita berbahagia juga?] Request by: hachimanboyss


**Disclaimer** **:**

 **Aldnoah Zero Written By: Gen Urobuchi, Katsuhiko Takayama**

 **Studio: A-1 Pictures + TROYCA**

Written for self satisfaction. Nonprofit purpose.

 **Warning** **: Domestic AU, typo, GS, OOC, Don't Like, Don't Read! ;)**

 **Summary** **:** [Inasure] [OrangeBat] Fem!Slaine. [Bagaimana kalau kita berbahagia juga?] Request by: hachimanboyss

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

 **Spring to Life © Kiriya Arecia**

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Rumah itu berada di dekat pesisir pantai, lumayan jauh dari pinggiran kota hingga memberikan kesan sebagai wilayah terpencil. Tempat yang indah dan memberikan kesan ketenangan. Tentunya itu tidak berlaku kalau mendadak ada gempa bumi di bawah laut yang menyebabkan tsunami.

Sudah beberapa bulan berlalu sejak Slaine beralih dari penjara yang dia tempati ke rumah ini, setelah mendekam di penjara beberapa tahun. Hunian milik Inaho sebenarnya, meskipun sang pemilik hanya datang kemari ketika luang atau cuti. Slaine tidak berniat mencari masalah dengan kabur atau bunuh diri dengan cara menenggelamkan diri. Karena dibanding berada di penjara, tinggal di tempat ini adalah pilihan yang cukup bagus; begitu ucap Inaho. Lagipula pilihan manapun, dia akan selalu bertemu dengan Inaho pada akhirnya. Tentu saja dengan syarat dan ketentuan berlaku.

Selain itu dengan romantisnya dari Inaho, Slaine diberikan gelang dengan sinyal pelacak, beserta alasan kenapa Inaho melakukannya; siapa tahu dia benar-benar khilaf ingin menghilangkan nyawa di laut lepas. Dan lagi, Slaine tidak mempermasalahkannya. Meskipun kalau ingin lebih romantis harusnya memberikan cincin emas dua puluh empat karat beserta ucapan kata penuh cinta. Omong-omong, mereka tidak (belum) memiliki hubungan semacam itu.

Langit gelap bersanding awan mendung memberikan hujan rintik pagi itu. Bergelung dengan selimut memang pilihan bagus, terlebih lagi jika ada kehangatan yang bisa dibagi.

Sayangnya hati mereka tidak terhubung satu sama lain.

Ruang makan itu menyediakan empat bangku, meskipun yang terpakai selalu hanya dua. Dengan pengguna yang duduk bersebrangan tanpa banyak percakapan setiap kalinya. Inaho memang bukan tipe orang yang banyak berbicara, dan Slaine sendiri tidak memiliki minat untuk membicarakan sesuatu. Menu sarapan kali ini dibuat oleh Inaho, yang mana sudah dapat ditebak dengan jelas memiliki bahan utama telur. Inaho mungkin tidak pernah mengatakannya, tapi Slaine meyakini kalau Inaho memiliki perasaan khusus terhadap telur.

Manik biru kehijauannya memperhatikan gerak-gerik pemegang status penguasa mutlak dapur yang memakai apron hitam. Kantuk hampir kembali hinggap seandainya Inaho tidak memerintahnya untuk menyiapkan peralatan makan.

Tidak perlu dipermasalahkan, karena meskipun sederhana, makanan buatan Inaho rasanya patut diacungi jempol. Dan sarapan di lalui dengan kesenyapan dua eksistensi manusia, diiringi desau angin pembawa hujan.

"Mana yang kau pilih?"

Inaho menunjukkan dua kaset film berbeda pada tangannya.

Twilight dan Harry Potter.

Perbedaan mendasar pada covernya membuat Slaine langsung mengarahkan telunjuk penuh buih sabun cuci pada kaset dengan gambar pemuda berkacamata memegang tongkat sihir. Meskipun kaset yang berada di tangan kanan tampak jelas memberikan kesan romantis dengan tokoh tampan dan cantik ditambah pose mesra.

"Harry Potter."

"Ok."

Hujan, dingin dan film romantis sebenarnya pilihan bagus. Tapi sekali lagi, Slaine tampaknya tidak tertarik dengan hal itu. Sekalipun kebanyakan perempuan suka dengan film romantis mengharu biru. Film satunya tampak mencurigakan kalau-kalau ada adegan anu-anu yang berbahaya. Harus mencari pelampiasan kemana nantinya. Meskipun ada Inaho—yha, pikiran Slaine langsung rusak dengan pembayangan adegan yang blur di otaknya. Takut sesuatu tidak diharapkan terjadi.

Sebenarnya yang manapun tidak masalah. Bahkan jika Inaho tidak meminta persetujuannya. Lagipula sudah sangat jelas bukan, kalau Slaine tidak tahu menahu tentang movie yang ada di bumi, karena sebagian besar hidupnya berlalu tinggal di Vers. Meskipun sekarang itu hanyalah bagian dari masa lalu, dan kini dia harus beradaptasi dengan keadaan cuaca beserta iklim di bumi, terutama bagaimana beratnya melewati musim panas yang begitu menyengat di sini. Jauh berbeda dengan Mars yang tidak mengalami banyak musim seperti Bumi.

Hal pentingnya adalah Slaine ingin rekues agar rumah ini punya air conditioner. Tapi memangnya dia siapa, bisa meminta hal seperti itu seenaknya. Pacar bukan, simpanan bukan. Hal ini masih tersimpan di hati terdalam Slaine. Berharap Inaho mengerti tanpa harus dia mengatakannya. Oke, dia memang _tsundere_. Tapi hanya sedikit.

Setelahnya dia harus bergegas mencuci peralatan makanan yang digunakan, karena Inaho sudah _stand by_ di kursi ruang tamu untuk menonton.

Dua gelas _hot chocolate_ dan kukis kering tersedia di meja; yang membuat minumannya tentu saja Slaine, nalurinya sebagai pembantu mungkin mulai muncul. Pandangan lurus pada tayangan di televisi, mereka menonton bersebelahan dengan tenang.

Sesekali Slaine melirik sosok di sebelahnya yang menonton dengan serius sambil memakan kukis, lalu mengembalikan pandangan kepada adegan film yang terus berlanjut tanpa jeda iklan.

Slaine meraih bantal dan menumpu dagunya pada sofa.

"Memangnya kau belum pernah melihat filmnya hingga menonton seserius itu?"

Inaho menoleh sejenak pada penanya, "Belum."

Dahi Slaine berkerut, "Meskipun kau tinggal di bumi?"

"Aku tidak punya banyak waktu luang sepertimu."

Ugh!

Sedikit menohok, tapi Slaine harus mengakuinya. Apa yang bisa dia lakukan selain ngebabu di rumah Inaho atau memancing ikan di laut karena kondisinya memegang status tahanan perang rahasia, sehingga tidak bisa pergi jauh dari rumah. Setidaknya lebih baik daripada di penjara gelap dan lembab dengan bau lumut serta menghitung cicak yang berlalu mengejar nyamuk.

Slaine memilih diam pada akhirnya, kembali melayangkan pandangan pada movie yang memiliki beberapa series. Durasi yang masih panjang untuk di lalui, bersama Inaho.

Pada beberapa adegan film, Slaine meneteskan air mata. Baper.

Netra rubi Inaho hanya memperhatikannya diam-diam, memberikan kesan tidak peduli. Tangannya mencoba meraih wadah berisi kukis yang ternyata sudah habis tanpa disadari.

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Angin laut di sore hari selalu bertiup tanpa rasa sungkan. Gelombang menjadi lebih tinggi, namun menikmati langkah diantara pasir putih dengan buih ombak yang sampai di pesisir tidaklah buruk. Langit sore kali ini begitu bersih, dengan awan tampak seperti kapas lembut.

Slaine memperhatikan pemuda berkemeja kuning itu berdiri diam menatap laut. Tidak ada hal berarti di kaki langit, selain kenampakan alam yang selalu muncul setiap harinya. Matahari sore siap tenggelam di telan laut. Burung terbang menuju arah pulang dan deru angin membuat surai kehitaman Inaho bergerak lembut.

Inaho ternyata ganteng.

Slaine reflek mendecih pelan. Mungkin dia kelamaan tidak melihat eksistensi cowok nyata lain di muka bumi, makanya Inaho jadi kelihatan ganteng.

Sayangnya pemuda itu jual mahal memberi senyum. Bukan berarti Slaine ingin Inaho tersenyum manis atau lembut kepadanya. Karena membayangkan hal itu memberikan pemikiran bikin ngeri. Lagipula buat apa Inaho tersenyum kepadanya tanpa alasan.

Baju biru Slaine berkibar tertiup angin, surainya yang telah memanjang sedikit mengganggu hingga harus ditahan, membuatnya menjauh dari lamunan. Dia melangkah menuju tepi pantai melawan angin. Iris mereka bertemu pandang sekian detik, dengan Slaine yang mengalihkan pandangan lebih dulu setelahnya. Inaho mengiringi langkahnya di belakang entah kenapa.

"Terakhir kali yang kuingat. Di langit penuh ledakan dan kematian." Inaho berucap, meyakini suaranya terdengar oleh Slaine.

Slaine menghentikan langkahnya, menoleh pada Inaho. Menantikan apa yang akan diucapkan Inaho lagi. Mata _teal_ -nya menatap pemilik surai kehitaman dengan tenang. Dia tidak mendapat perkataan apapun setelahnya.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau katakan sebenarnya?" Slaine bertanya pada akhirnya.

"Kedamaian ini adalah sesuatu yang bagus." ujar Inaho.

Karena mereka sudah mengorbankan banyak hal demi kedamaian.

Mereka tidak perlu kehilangan apapun lagi.

Ah, Slaine mungkin mengerti maksud Inaho. Karena kedamaian ini adalah apa yang _hime-sama_ inginkan. Dan sepertinya juga termasuk apa yang Inaho inginkan.

"Mungkin aku mengerti hal itu."

Karena telah mengenal _hime-sama_ sekian lama. Slaine tahu sosok itu akan lebih memilih perdamaian dunia dan kesejahteraan rakyatnya di atas apapun. Mungkin begitulah seharusnya sosok pemimpin sejati.

" _Hime-sama_ … apakah dia bahagia sekarang?"

"Dia bahagia."

"Beraninya kau menjawab seperti itu, orenji."

"Apa yang harus disesali dari damainya dunia saat ini?"

"Karena dia menjadi milik orang lain meskipun kau telah berjuang sepenuh hati." Slaine menatapnya nanar.

Inaho menghela napas. Itu luka lama yang kembali diungkit oleh Slaine.

"Perjuangan itu sudah cukup, jadi tidak apa-apa."

Ada beberapa hal yang harus dilepaskan meskipun kau sangat menginginkannya. Dia adalah salah satunya.

Inaho merogoh saku pakaiannya, sebuah kotak berisi cincin terlihat, "Bagaimana kalau kita berbahagia juga?"

Kalau ini adalah tentang hadiah; pertama kali ia diberi gelang [pendeteksi keberadaan] oleh Inaho, sekarang cincin lamaran. Sekali lagi di beri hadiah, mungkin Slaine akan dapat piring cantik.

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Slaine telah selesai menyapu lantai perlahan, begitu pula dengan mengepel lantai hingga kaca. Nyaris dilakukan sebanyak tiga kali. Itu mantan musuh yang nyaris bunuh-bunuhan kenapa malah melamarnya. Apa semua perempuan di kota Inaho sudah musnah terkontaminasi virus berbahaya dan mati atau bagaimana? Mendadak Slaine merasa pusing.

Dia sudah bertanya, apakah Inaho sedang mabuk, stress atau mulai mengalami gejala gangguan jiwa. Namun pemuda itu memberikan beberapa penawaran kalau mau menikah dengannya.

1] bisa bertemu hime-sama secara ekslusif vip,

2] hidup yang lebih baik,

3] sebuah jalan untuk menebus dosa-dosanya terhadap korban perang,

4] air conditioner.

Bertemu _hime-sama_. Genggaman tangannya menjadi lebih erat. Slaine tidak yakin ingin melakukan hal itu setelah semua yang terjadi. Setelah namanya memiliki label penghianat tuan puteri. Mereka sudah tidak memiliki hal yang dapat dibicarakan, akan lebih baik jika saja sang ratu Vers melupakannya atau membiarkannya mati. Bukannya membuatnya terikat dengan pemuda bumi itu sebagai penjaganya. Kalau bertemu pun, Slaine mungkin hanya akan komplain tentang kenapa _hime-sama_ memilih Inaho sebagai pengawasnya. Lagi pula, hidup yang lebih baik itu bagaimana maksudnya?

Menebus dosa? Apa yang Inaho maksudkan terhadap hal itu? Slaine memang memiliki rasa bersalah, tapi dengan cara apa ia menebus hal itu?

Lalu tentang tawaran terakhir, sebuah AC… dia memang ingin benda itu. Tapi kenapa tawarannya mesti ajakan nikah?!

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Sebenarnya menjaga Slaine bolak-balik itu susah, tetapi Inaho ingin melakukan hal terakhir yang diminta Asseylum sebaik mungkin. Lagi pula mengurus satu cewek tahanan perang saja sudah bikin repot apalagi kalau ditambah cewek lain yang akan marah kalau tidak dikasih perhatian (dalam hal ini maksudnya adalah kekasih). Makanya Inaho masih jomblo sampai sekarang.

Lagi pula, Asseylum ingin agar Slaine bisa hidup lebih baik.

Alasan itu membuat Slaine bungkam beberapa saat.

"Lalu kakak perempuanmu?"

"Dia sudah menikah dan tinggal di luar kota. Saat ini sedang menjalankan misi ke Vers. Aku akan mengurusnya nanti."

Slaine hanya bisa menghela napas.

Syarat dan ketentuan yang berlaku diatur oleh keduanya untuk mencapai kesepakatan bersama. Pernikahan yang dilakukanpun cukup sederhana, hanya mendaftarkan nama mereka di catatan sipil tanpa pesta. Sangat biasa sekali. Tapi tidak ada yang mempermasalahkannya.

"Pindah dari sini?"

"Ya."

"Kenapa?"

"Nyari yang lebih dekat tempat kerja."

Slaine mengangguk-angguk saja, meyakini itu adalah hal yang benar, karena sejauh ia ingat, tempat ini memang jauh dari keramaian. Lagi pula Slaine mengerti kenapa Inaho melakukannya, ia sekarang tidak perlu dijaga seketat itu lagi karena ikatan yang telah mereka setujui.

"Tetapi…"gadis itu diam sejenak, "Bagaimana denganku, jika pindah ke tempat yang ada banyak orang, tidakkah ada orang yang mengenaliku?"

Bisa jadi mereka langsung di demo warga.

"Kamu mau oplas? Cari yang harga operasinya murah."

Rasanya Slaine ingin segera cerai.

 **[Spring to Life]**

Tidak banyak barang yang Slaine bawa menuju tempat baru mereka, karena pada dasarnya ia tidak memiliki barang yang begitu penting untuknya. Tempat yang mereka tuju cukup jauh dari perkotaan, menaiki kereta api selama dua jam lebih. Sebuah _beanie_ di letakkan Inaho secara sepihak pada Slaine; sebagai penyamaran katanya.

Sebuah rumah di daerah perbatasan. Kota kecil yang tenang dan damai, namun mulai di jamah oleh teknologi modern. Rumah itu tidak terlalu besar, tapi tampak nyaman untuk ditinggali. Slaine tidak menduga akan [mencoba] menjalani hidup normal di sini setelah waktunya berlalu dengan mecha dan bintang-bintang, juga penjara berlumut.

Ada beberapa rumah tidak jauh dari sana, ada toko-toko kecil sepanjang jalan, dan ada sekolah di dekat gunung. Itu yang Slaine dapati ketika berjalan melintasi daerah itu.

Mobil pembawa barang-barang tiba tidak lama setelahnya, membuat mereka segera mengepaknya ke dalam rumah.

Ada empat kamar kosong, dan mereka memilih kamar masing-masing. Ada beberapa keributan kecil terjadi, didominasi oleh suara Slaine. Semuanya berlalu secara biasa.

Sebuah smartphone baru diserahkan Inaho, untuk jaga-jaga katanya. Hanya ada satu kontak di sana; [Kaizuka Inaho]

Tch. Slaine ingin mengganti nama kontaknya itu. Apa yang cocok? Suami? Maniak telur?

[Orenji] nama Inaho bertansformasi beberapa detik kemudian di list kontak.

"Sekedar ngasih tahu, nama resmimu sekarang Kaizuka Koumori."

"A—apa...?!

Slaine pengen marah, tapi kalau pakai nama asli, memang jelas tidak memungkinkan.

Nama Slaine di list kontak Inaho; Istri.

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

[Cara bersosialisasi dengan tetangga]

Hal itu yang Slaine cari di kolom pencarian browser setelah mendapat kunjungan dari atasan Inaho, Darzane Magbaredge. Selain mendapatkan pekerjaan ia juga dapat wejangan untuk menjalani hidup [wajib] sebagai warga biasa, dimulai dengan menjalin hubungan baik dengan lingkungan sekitar. Ia bertanya pada internet karena Inaho jelas tidak dapat diandalkan dalam hal bersosialisasi. Sementara dirinya sendiri tidak tahu banyak hal tentang kebiasaan di bumi. Kelamaan tinggal di luar angkasa—planet lain.

[Memberikan oleh-oleh pada tetangga sekitar]

Slaine awalnya enggan melakukan hal itu, namun pada akhirnya dia kerjakan, mengunjungi beberapa rumah terdekat dan memberikan manju yang sengaja dibeli Inaho.

Kebanyakan rumah dihuni oleh orang paruh baya, anak muda pada umumnya lebih memilih tinggal di kota besar untuk berkuliah atau bekerja. Namun bagi Slaine sendiri, ini bukan tempat yang buruk.

"Oh, pasangan muda yang menempati rumah kosong itu kan. Pasti sedang dalam momen romantis-romantisnya ya." celutuk tetangga yang ia berikan oleh-oleh.

Tidak, Slaine tidak tahu seperti apa yang ada dipemikiran bibi paruh baya itu. Tapi tidak ada adegan romantis apapun dalam hidup mereka. Kamar tidur aja beda ruangan.

"Oh ya, anak muda. Aku memiliki sesuatu untukmu. Tunggu sebentar."

"Ah—tidak usah—"

Sang tetangga telah menghilang di balik pintu.

Sebuah bungkusan diserahkan pada Slaine, membuatnya bingung.

"Obat herbal biar cepet isi."

Slaine terbatuk mendengarnya.

"Oh—udah isi ya?"

Nggak!

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Pada hari senin hingga kamis, Slaine mendapatkan tugas untuk membantu di panti asuhan untuk anak-anak yang telah kehilangan orang tua karena perang. Membantu mengurus anak-anak di sana, mengajari membaca, menulis, membuat makan siang, soalnya pagi mesti ngurus suami dulu. Dia dicandain oleh para sukarelawan di sana karena hal itu. Untuk beberapa saat, Slaine merasa bahwa dampak perang memang begitu mengerikan. Setidaknya sekarang ia bisa mempertanggung jawabkan kesalahannya di masa lalu, dengan cara seperti ini. Siapa duga, main kejar-kejaran dengan anak-anak lebih melelahkan dibanding latihan dengan Tharsis.

"Kou- _san_ , Inaho- _san_ datang menjemputmu lho." Dan acara membacakan cerita untuk anak-anak di bawah pohon berakhir karenanya. Sudah sore, artinya pekerjaannya selesai. Slaine melambaikan tangan pada mereka. Dia dicie-cie kan karena pulang bareng pasangan.

"Kamu gak malu di candain begitu oleh mereka?"

"Malu buat apa?"

Iya sih. Malu kenapa coba, mereka memang pasangan yang telah menikah di mata semua orang. Sah pula. Serta menjalani kehidupan yang biasa.

"Aku bisa pulang sendiri kok."

"Kan se arah. Mending jalan bareng, biar sama-sama capek."

Slaine _sweatdrop_. "Padahal kamu bisa naik bis hingga sampai halte dekat rumah kan?"

"Bukannya kita harus berbagi dalam suka maupun duka?"

"E—eh…"

"Sekalian mau singgah ke minimarket, bahan di kulkas hampir habis. Biar nanti bisa beli banyak persediaan. Kalau bawa sendirian, aku kayaknya gak sanggup."

 _Mas, alasan kamu pengen pulang bareng itu… biar aku ikut bawa barang belanjaan kan?!_

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Hari minggu, hari beristirahat bagi para orang berstatus pegawai pemerintahan. Namun untuk Slaine, sekarang hari-harinya dilalui dengan membuat sarapan pagi. Meskipun pada awalnya Inaho yang melakukannya, namun berkat pekerjaan di panti asuhan, dia sekarang cukup pandai.

"Kali ini tidak hangus?" Inaho melirik omelet yang dibuat Slaine dari belakangnya.

"Huh! Aku sudah pro sekarang." Slaine berkacak pinggang, apron kuning bergambar telur goreng terlihat dipakai olehnya.

"Tidak kebanyakan garam?"

Sebuah omelet berhasil mendarat di piring dengan sempurna, sesendok omelet di arahkan Slaine pada wajah Inaho dengan tatapan serius.

"Nih coba!"

Hap.

"Gimana?"

 _Not bad_. Inaho harus mengakui kalau rasanya semakin pas dengan seleranya. Sebuah jempol teracung.

"Lagi."

"Ihh, makan sendiri sana."

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

Slaine menumpu dagu, duduk pada pelataran belakang rumah. Angin berhembus pelan di sore hari, namun fokusnya tetap tertuju pada satu-satunya pohon yang tumbuh di sana. Sejauh mata memandang, barisan pegunungan terlihat.

"Inaho- _san_."

"Apa?"

Sosok yang sedang mengambil air dingin dari kulkas menoleh ke pintu belakang.

"Kebun sayuran atau taman bunga, bagus yang mana?"

Inaho menatap halaman belakang rumah mereka, ia menegak air mineral itu kemudian. "Keduanya bagus. Kebun sayur di sini, taman bunga di depan rumah."

"Boleh?"

"Boleh."

"Aku yang tentukan tanamannya?"

"Ya."

"Inaho- _san_ yang akan membelikan bibitnya?"

"Hm."

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

"Minggir."

Ucapan dari Inaho yang diiringi tubrukan nyaris membuat Slaine terjungkal. Slaine hampir mengomel kalau tidak melihat apa yang berada di tangan Inaho. Cangkul. Cangkul untuk menggemburkan tanah halaman belakang rumah mereka. Heh~ jadi Inaho tahu cara menggunakannya.

"Kamu cabutin rumput aja sana." Titah Inaho.

Slaine perang batin, ini diskriminasi atau hanyalah sebuah bentuk tanggung jawab seorang lelaki. Inaho—ternyata _manly_ juga.

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

"Bisa aku tanyakan lagi, kenapa kita berada dalam posisi seperti ini…?"

"Karena kita sama-sama terjebak dengan pertanyaan, kapan punya anak." Inaho berucap kalem. Pose tangan ala _kabedon_ sedang terjadi, di sofa tempat mereka duduk. Slaine terjebak dalam posisi berbahaya. Deg-degan.

Ya—kalau dipikir lagi, memang ada yang menanyakan hal seperti itu di tempat Slaine bekerja—tentu saja hal itu sama dengan Inaho, yang mana mereka udah nikah, jelas saja pertanyaan itu akan muncul. Setelah pertanyaan kapan nikah berhasil dilalui, sekarang pertanyaannya makin berat; kapan punya anak?

"Emangnya kamu gak bisa bikin sendiri…?"

Slaine _sweatdrop_ sendiri, itu pertanyaan yang bego sekali. Emangnya Inaho amoeba apa kuda laut? Vers dan bumi beda jauh teknologinya. Gak bisa bikin _homunculus_.

"Kau pikir aku apa…? Bikin sama cewek lain bisa sih." Inaho menghela napas. Menjauhkan tangan. Ya, memaksa cewek bukan keahlian Inaho, ngerayu cewek juga gak bakat. Kalau Slaine gak mau, bagaimana lagi. Tinggal bilang sama yang nanya; lagi usaha.

Gerakan Inaho tertahan, lengan bajunya dipegang oleh Slaine.

"I—itu namanya selingkuh, kan? Gak boleh."

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

"Nao- _kuuun_! Kakakmu dataaang! Bukain pintunyaa!"

Sebuah teriakan mengejutkan penghuni rumah di hari libur. Ada suara sesuatu jatuh sebelum pintu rumah dibuka oleh Inaho.

"Sebentar!" terdengar seruan.

Yuki melipat tangan, katanya bentar tapi ini udah lebih lima menit nungguin depan pintu—emang jarak ke pintu berapa meter?!

"Datang kok gak ngabarin," Inaho membuka pintu selow.

"Kamu, nikah kok pas aku nggak ada! Aku ingin mengabadikan momen itu dengan mata kepalaku sendiri!"

"Gak ada pesta kok. Cuman di catatan sipil."

Yuki memasang wajah tidak percaya, "T—tidak mungkin. Aku tahu kau orangnya tidak peka, Nao- _kun_ , tetapi—teganya kamu seperti itu. Upacara pernikahan ada salah satu hari yang ditunggu oleh para perempuan! Kasihan sekali yang jadi istrimu!"

"Masuk dulu, jangan ribut di depan pintu." Ucap Inaho.

"Hmph," Yuki masuk dengan segera tanpa rasa sungkan. Menuju ruang tamu. "Oh iya, tadi aku dengar suara ribut, ada apaan? Udah gitu lama lagi baru buka pintu."

"Aku jatuh doang dari sofa."

"Jatuh…?" Emang duduk kayak gimana sampai jatuh—Yuki mikir keras.

"Di dorong Slaine."

Heh—?!

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

"Jadi, kamu, Slaine Troyard yang itu." Yuki berucap kalem, tampak mirip Inaho kalau lagi serius. Slaine duduk cantik dan sopan, rambutnya tergerai anggun. _Eh, ini anak manis juga—perasaan dulu punya tampang antagonis._ Yuki membatin. Ya sudahlah, dulu memang musuh, tapi sekarang hal itu hanyalah masa lalu. Inaho tak mungkin salah mengambil keputusan tentang hal ini.

Yuki bermaksud memastikan, "Kok mau sama Inaho?"

Yha—masa bilang terpaksa? Demi _air conditioner_? C—cinta?

Jika dipikir lagi oleh Slaine, mungkin sederhananya karena Inaho menawarkan kebahagiaan untuknya.

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

"Slaine!" nada suara yang terdengar begitu familiar hingga Slaine tercekat saat menyadari kedatangan sosok selain kakak Inaho ketika pintu terbuka.

"Asseylum- _sama_?!"

Pelukan erat terjadi, diberikan sang _hime-sama_ untuknya.

"Maafkan aku baru bisa mengunjungimu sekarang."

Kedua tangan Slaine diraih dan digenggam.

"Jadi ratu penuh kesibukan, dan jarak kita yang jauh menjadi kendala utamanya. Namun, setelah aku membicarakannya dengan Klancain- _san_ , juga karena aku telah berjanji pada Inaho- _kun_ , akhirnya hari seperti ini tiba juga. Aku ingin sekali bertemu denganmu lagi."

"Begitu… terima kasih telah meluangkan waktu untuk seseorang sepertiku, _hime-sama_..."

Slaine sejujurnya tidak tahu bagaimana menanggapi kedatangan sang ratu yang selalu menjadi prioritas utamanya. Ia bahkan telah berpikir jika tidak masalah jika sang ratu menganggapnya tidak lagi ada.

Jadi—bagaimana caranya menghadapi Yuki—kakak Inaho dan Asseylum- _sama_ sekaligus?!

Slaine ingin menangis.

"Teh yang enak sekali," Asseylum meletakkan cangkir teh yang disesapnya.

Slaine menyeka keringatnya, bernapas lega, "Syukurlah kalau Asseylum- _sama_ menyukainya."

Teh itu—adalah teh mahal yang sengaja disimpan di lemari untuk saat-saat seperti ini hingga akhirnya dapat dipersembahkan untuk sang ratu planet tetangga.

"Sebenarnya, aku telah mendengar masalah seriusnya dari Yuki- _san_." Asseylum menumpu dagu.

 _Huh? Masalah serius apanya?_ Kening Slaine berkerut.

"Bagaimana bisa pernikahan di lewati tanpa pesta?"

 _Mending duitnya disimpan buat cicilan rumah dan masa depan gitu. Yang penting udah sah. Inaho pengen bicara kayak gitu, tapi cemas dirinya bakal ditampol sang kakak._

"Ini adalah kejadian istimewa dan sakral dalam hidup para wanita."

 _Benarkah…?_

Panjang lebar dijelaskan oleh Yuki hingga banyak kata-kata yang hanya masuk telinga kiri keluar telinga tangan. Kemudian dengan gerak cepat, tangan Slaine diraih oleh sang ratu dan kakak ipar.

"Jadi ayo mempersiapkannya."

"Eh? Ngapain?"

"Nyari gaun pernikahan dong. Biar kami yang urus semuanya."

"Tapi itu tidak perlu—"

Inaho— _help_. Slaine berseru dalam hati. Tangannya terjulur pada Inaho. Tidak meyakini apa yang akan dilakukan kedua wanita itu cukup aman bagi hidupnya. Pesta berarti dirinya akan dilihat semua orang begitu, kan? Ia tidak memerlukan acara semacam itu!

 _Grasp_.

Inaho meraih tangan Slaine, membuat pergerakan mereka semua tertahan. Inaho tentu juga tidak ingin melakukan hal merepotkan seperti ini.

"Ikut. Aku gak bisa memilih jas yang bagus sendirian."

Oiii—Inaho?!

 **[Spring to Life]**

Slaine capek, rasanya lebih capek dibanding berkebun bareng Inaho. Dia disuruh mencoba gaun ini dan itu—dari yang sepaha, selutut, sampai yang panjang terseret di lantai, memilih warna yang sesuai, tatanan rambut yang oke, hingga _heels_ yang ukurannya pas. Semuanya melelahkan dan merepotkan.

Setelah sekian percobaan dilewati, akhirnya mereka bertiga setuju pada gaun yang sekarang dipakainya. Y—ya, meskipun Slaine harus mengakui kalau _wedding dress_ yang dipakainya memang indah sekali. Dalam mimpi sekalipun, ia tidak pernah membayangkan saat seperti ini terjadi di hidupnya. Sejauh ini, pakaian paling berkesan baginya hanyalah seragam militer Vers.

Inaho sih gampang, dua kali nyoba juga ketemu yang pas. Cowok memang _simple_ ya. Meskipun _simple_ , cakep sih. Surainya disisir ke belakang jadi ada kesan gagah begitu.

Slaine menoleh pada Inaho, "Awas kalau mau ngejek, aku tampol pake _heels_."

Inaho berdehem, "Cantik kok."

"Apa kita perlu melakukannya? Pesta ini maksudku. Kupikir kau akan menolak hal ini tadinya."

"Mereka berkata, kalau pernikahan adalah salah satu kejadian yang membahagiakan bagi semua orang. Kau ingat yang kukatakan saat aku melamarmu?"

[Bagaimana kalau kita berbahagia juga?]

Entah kenapa jika dipikirkan lagi, kata-kata itu berkesan indah sekarang.

"Bagiku tidak masalah, kalau itu bisa membuat kita merasa bahagia—ya, walau cicilan rumah bakal lebih lama bayarnya karena hal ini."

Slaine tertawa mendengar Inaho mengatakannya dengan wajah datar, terkadang Slaine tidak bisa menebak apa yang ada dipikiran Inaho. Namun, di penghujung pemikirannya, sebenarnya maksud Inaho dapat ia mengerti dengan mudah.

"Sejujurnya tadi aku merasa tertekan. Apa tidak masalah melakukan hal seperti ini? Apakah kita bisa melewati hal normal semacam ini dengan baik?"

Slaine menoleh pada kedua sosok yang menemani mereka. Masih terlihat sibuk namun bersemangat tentang rencana persiapan ini. Tentu saja, ada banyak hal yang harus diatur. Hanya orang-orang tertentu yang diundang, termasuk tetangga, rekan kerja—mungkin anak-anak di panti juga. "Aku tidak tahu, apakah ini akan menjadi hal yang membahagiakan atau tidak."

"Kita bisa mengusahakannya sama-sama." Inaho menjulurkan tangannya.

Slaine meraihnya, "Baiklah."

Jalan mereka masih panjang, tapi kalau dijalani bersama-sama sepertinya tidak masalah.

[Apa aku boleh berbahagia?]

[Tentu saja boleh.]

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

 **[End]**

 **XoXo-XoXo-XoXo**

 **a/n:** maaf ya, ini ff jadinya ngaret sekali :') harusnya ini ff penyemangat ujian, tapi ini malah baru kelar pas mo nyentuh tahun ajaran baru :') semoga ceritanya cukup menghibur :'D

30/06/2018

-Kirea-


End file.
